Why I Hate Tess Tyler
by Roxxxygurl13
Summary: Caitlyn’s tears spilled over and she began to sob. Tess looked at her like she was the most embarrassing thing in the world. “What a joke…” Tess scoffed as Caitlyn ran out the door.“That was you!” Nate asked, shocked. Naitlyn! Gah! Oneshot! Read please!


**(A/N: Gahhh!!! I can't get enough of Naitlyn! They would be sooooooo adorable!!! Okayy tell me what you think! Oh and please please please with Nick Jonas on top please please Review? I like Reviews :) Hahaha)**

Why I Hate Tess...

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Caitlyn gasped-then she looked at who tripped over her foot. "Actually, I'm so not!" she corrected, looking at Tess. Tess smirked at her before dumping noodles on Caitlyn's shoulder. Caitlyn was armed with pasta-ready to throw-when a strong arm caught her wrist.

"Don't stoop to her level, Caitlyn," Nate whispered. "It's not worth it," he continued. Caitlyn turned her attention to Nate and tried not to notice the close proximity of their faces and the electric current pulsing through her arm.

"Uh…Okay…" she stuttered. She was mesmerized by his hypnotic eyes. Nate let go of her wrist. She lowered her wrist to her bowl and released her noodles. She remembered Tess' lunch was still at home on her shoulder. She crinkled her nose and raked it off her shirt.

She took a deep breath and looked up at Tess who's smirk had turned into a glare capable of freezing hell.

"I know you don't eat carbs, but it's not nice to dump your food on people. I thought your mom would have at least taught you that much…" Caitlyn trailed off as Nate tried to hide his grin. Tess practically growled at Caitlyn and Caitlyn laughed.

Caitlyn picked up her laptop and slung her bag over her shoulder. She stood up and turned to Nate.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she asked him. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go," he whispered in her ear. She beamed and led Nate down to the trail. She'd been on the trail many times before. It went down to the dock. They arrived in less than 5 minutes and, the whole time, they had never let go of each other's hands.

"So…why are you and Tess so…what's the word? Hostile! That's the word. Why are you so hostile towards each other?" Nate questioned. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and inhaled deeply. She held it in for a few seconds, and then let it out in a big whoosh of air.

"It's a really long story. I can't tell you either. It's too embarrassing…" she turned slightly pink and Nate smiled.

"What…did she try to get you to wear makeup or something?" he snickered. Caitlyn's face fell.

"Is it so hard to believe I'm a girl? Girls do wear makeup after all!" she snapped. Nate's eyes widened and he tried to apologize.

"I was just….I…I-I…Um…Well…I was just kidding! I-I…I didn't realize that's…what…" He shut himself up. She rolled her eyes and threw his hand back at him. He flinched away from her anger.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to say anything about it." He nodded.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Ugh!" Caitlyn yelled. Tess looked up from her Pop Informer Magazine and gave Caitlyn a quizzical look._

"_What's wrong Cait?" Tess questioned. Caitlyn sighed and suddenly felt very vulnerable. _

"_Okay fine. So…I like one of the members of Connect 3 but they're never gonna notice me. What do I do?"_

* * *

"Wait…which member?" Nate interrupted. Caitlyn glared at him.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERRUPT!" she screamed. Nate staggered back a few steps and mimed zipping his mouth closed.

"Anyways…back to my story!" Caitlyn exhaled.

* * *

_Tess laughed evilly and tried to mask her anger with a cough. "Well…We need to get you in some new clothes and straighten your hair and give you some makeup. Okay?" Caitlyn wasn't sure but she agreed anyways. _

_2 hours later…_

_Caitlyn walked into the mess hall with a mini-skirt, baby doll top, and ballet flats on. Her hair was straightened to perfection and her eyes were smoky-her lips perfectly glossed. She walked to Tess' right and they approached the table where Connect 3 was seated. _

"_Hey boys!" Tess giggled. All three boys rolled their eyes. Nate and Jason ignored Tess and her friend while Shane said, "Hey who's the new hot girl?" Tess' smile disappeared and her jaw dropped._

"_Oh my god! Why do you keep following me? God! You're just my maid! Why on Earth do you keep following me around everywhere?" Tess screeched. Caitlyn's smile was gone in a flash and tears welled up in her eyes. _

"_You only straighten your hair because you HATE CURLY HAIRED PEOPLE! You only hang out with me for the free stuff and the parties! And I still can't forgive you for killing my pet parakeet!"_

"_What?!" Jason asked. He was on the verge of tears. Nate looked offended and Shane just looked disgusted._

_Caitlyn's tears spilled over and she began to sob. Tess looked at her like she was the most embarrassing thing in the world. _

"_What a joke…" Tess scoffed as Caitlyn ran out the door._

* * *

"That was you?!" Nate asked, shocked. Caitlyn nodded and let a few tears escape. He didn't know what to do so he hugged her. They stayed silent as Caitlyn fought to hold back her tears.

"Why did Tess do that?" Nate asked gently. Caitlyn sniffed back her tears.

"She doesn't like competition and, she felt I was. With Tess, there can only be one star. She wanted a pick of all of you so she wanted to make me fell inferior. Well…it worked," Caitlyn admitted.

Nate didn't want so bring it up but he couldn't stop himself. "Which one of us did you want to notice you?"

She sighed. "You, silly goose" she whispered. He gasped.

"You didn't have to change anything about yourself to get me notice you! And why would you ever trust Tess?" he was flabbergasted.

"We were friends before she did that," Caitlyn said. Nate kissed the top of her head.

"All you have to do is be you, silly goose!" he chuckled. He pulled her chin up and brushed his lips across hers. She looked at him in shock.

"You are a bigger, better, brighter star than Tess will ever be," Nate concluded. Caitlyn laughed.

"You aren't too bad yourself, popstar!" she giggled. He smiled very wide.

"After all 'two stars are brighter than one'…" he quoted Tess' song. They both laughed uproariously.

"You're such a dork," she giggled.

"Hey! I'm not a dork! I'm a 'silly goose'!" They both laughed again.

"Come on let's go back to camp! I need to do something!" Caitlyn begged. They walked back to camp holding hands. They got to the mess hall and Caitlyn pulled Nate over to Tess' table.

"What are you doing her Fakelyn?" Tess scoffed. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and Nate tightened his grip on her hand.

"I've always liked curly hair," she snapped at Tess, who looked very confused. With that, Caitlyn pulled Nate into a passionate kiss. He responded immediately and snaked his hands around her waist, bringing her closer. She tangled her fingers in his extremely curly hair.

They pulled away a while later and looked at Tess sheepishly. Tess looked furious. Caitlyn beamed and called, "Well, bye Tess! Have fun eating your CARBS!"

* * *

**(A/N: OMG!!! I wish I could kiss Nick Jonas oh! I mean Nate!!! Hahaha oops... well they're one in the same!! Well...please please Review!!! Thanks!)**

* * *


End file.
